


Behind the Scenes Collaboration

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Actor & Screenwriter AU [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a screenwriter on a HBO tv show, Robin is an actor who plays the main character's love interest. She writes steamy love scenes between the two leads, and he and his co-star sizzle while acting them out...but both are secretly using each other as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes Collaboration

Robin trudged to his bedroom and shut the door. He flopped down on his bed, and buried his head in his hands. He was exhausted.

Roland had been especially hyper tonight. He'd had his bath that involved a LOT more splashing than washing. He then choose to tear around the flat naked while Robin cleaned up the minor lake that had gathered on the bathroom floor. 

And, of course, just as he finished, was when Roland's antics caught up with him and took a nasty fall on the kitchen floor. He was fine, but Robin still spent the next 45 minutes getting him to stop crying with hugs and bedtime stories. 

He had finally settled down enough to fall asleep, though, allowing his father sneak off to his own room for some peace and solitude.

He had just started to relax when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He groaned as he dug it out, but smiled when he saw who it was. 

"Hello, love," he answered the call.

"Hi," Regina greeted. Really he should have guessed. There were only a few people who would have been calling so late a night.

"You sound tired," she continued, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed laying back on the bed, "Roland was just hyped up after his bath."

"Oh," she chuckled, "I don't miss those days!"

"I'll bet not," Robin answered.

"Is this a bad time, then?" she asked hesitantly, "I can let you go if you need to rest."

"No, I don't mind at all," he answered, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well...I was just doing some writing," she said, sounding almost hesitant.

"Oh yeah? Don't suppose you can tell me about what?"

"Not...really..." she answered.

Robin glanced toward the phone, wondering why she sounded so off.

"Regina, is everything alright?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I just...I shouldn't have called."

"What do you mean you shouldn't have called?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Regina insisted, "I just...sometimes when I'm writing something really intense I get a little...worked up."

He furrowed his brow. The sentiment was logical enough, but she almost sounded embarrassed and he didn't know why.

"Okay...intense how?" he asked.

"How do you think?"

That was definitely very not-specific and somewhat frustrating answer. He thought it over for a moment before the explanation hit him. Regina was a talented writer, but there were a specific type of intensity she was infamous for.

"...intense, hm?" he drawled into the phone.

She sighed, not bothering to answer directly.

"Well I am genuinely sorry I'm not there to help."

"I'll bet," she purred.

"It is a bit cruel of you to call to tell me about it, though," he teased.

"Sorry," she answered, "Misery loves company, I guess."

"Hmm, well how about you make it up to me by telling me what you were writing?"

She paused, "You know I'm not supposed to."

"I won't say anything, I promise," Robin assured her.

"I can't say how it pertains to the story line but...they wanted this scene for Abaddon," she began, "Incubus seducing an innocent maiden type of thing..."

He swallowed hard and prompted, "Go on."

"I decided to play off the classic imagery: a demon sitting on a woman's chest," she explained, "Of course, this show being what it is...the character he's with gets a lot more into it than just laying there with her head thrown back helplessly."

His interest had been peaked immediately when he figured out what Regina meant when she said 'worked up', but now she definitely had his full attention in more ways than one.

"I see," he commented, undoing the button on his jeans, "And you...enjoyed writing this scene, did you?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Tell me more about it then," Robin said as he freed himself from his jeans and boxers.

"Hmm," she hummed in a half moan.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Regina?"

"I just..." she hesitated.

He shook his head. He didn't quite understand how she could be shy now, but it was oddly endearing.

"Come on. You're a storyteller so..." he urged.

"Well, they won't show everything even on HBO, but, what I wrote was that she...uses her mouth on him, and..." she stopped to gasp. Her breathing had steadily been becoming huskier as she talked, making it very obvious what she was doing. 

Robin stroked himself to the sound of her words and the pleasured sounds falling from her lips.

"And at the same time he...fingers her until she...comes," Regina breathed, "...and then, he moves back, and just...takes her."

She took two deep breaths in the silence that followed.

"Do you want to do that now?" he asked softly.

"Robin," she warned, but he could hear that her voice was shaky and full of anticipation.

"Tell me, Regina," he urged, speeding ups his actions on his aching member, "Tell what you'd want me to do if I were there with you now."

A moan escaped between her lips.

"If...if you were here..." she started before swearing with a frustrated groan, "....dammit, what I want is you to just rip my panties off and fuck me until neither of us can move!"

...And that did it.

Her name fell from his lips as he came. Through the haze of intense pleasure he heard Regina's melodic gasps, assuring him that she was there too.

Robin smiled through the after glow as he listened to Regina's breaths slowly returning to normal.

She hummed sweetly, her sheets rustling in the background as she shifted.

“Wow,” she finally said.

“Yeah,” he agreed, transferring her over to speaker-phone to lift the hem of his shirt, which was covered in his release and pull it over his head.

“I uh...needed that,” she said sheepishly.

Robin, who had risen to shed the rest of his clothing, laughed as well.

“Well, feel free to call me any time you do,” he said, “Actually, call me every time you write!”

She laughed, “That would make for a lot of very boring conversations!”

After cleaning up using his shirt, Robin went back to bed and slid under the covers.

“Well...they’d be worth it for one like this,” he answered.

She chuckled indulgently.

Robin glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly 10:45.

“Do you have an early morning tomorrow?” she asked, seemingly reading his mind.

“Yes,” he nodded, “Filming starts at 6:30. You?”

“8AM meeting,” she answered.

They lay silently for a few moments, listening to the silence on the other end of their phones.

“I should go,” Regina finally said.

“Okay,” he nodded.

Neither hung up, though. On the other end of the line, he heard Regina laugh. No doubt thinking the same thing he was.

“Goodnight, Robin,” she finally said.

“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
